Diamond Weapons
Overview Diamond weapons were added in the new 0.892 update. They do 20% more damage than their normal counterparts and can be obtained by getting 10,000 Resources in total. (like the old amount for golden weapons). How to get Diamond Weapons You get them by hitting 2 turrets almost 20 times. They are only after the Gold Weapons Diamond Tool Hammer The Diamond Tool Hammer is the diamond version of the normal/golden tool hammer. It deals 30 (45 with bull helmet) damage to everything. The head of the hammer turns blue and the end of the hammer becomes more round than its gold counterpart. Loading... Player took this picture. Diamond Great Axe The Diamond Great Axe is the diamond version of the normal/golden great axe. It deals a total of 42 damage without any hats/accessories. It is the easiest diamond tool to get as getting 4 resources with each swing. It makes it 4 times faster to get than the diamond katana or any other weapon that collects one resource at a time. DaRollinDonut player took this picture. Diamond Hand Axe The Diamond Hand Axe is the diamond version of the normal/gold Hand Axe. It deals 36 (54 with bull helmet) damage to everything. when the Hand Axe becomes diamond it turns blue. The end of the Axe-head turns triangle-shaped and the front side gains two more spikes. Loading... player took this picture. Diamond Short Sword The Diamond Short Sword is the diamond version of normal/gold Short Sword. It deals 42 (63 with bull helmet) damage to everything. When it becomes diamond it turns blue, but remains otherwise the same. Godlike player took this picture. Diamond Great Hammer The Diamond Great hammer is the diamond version of normal/gold Great hammer. It deals 36 (54 with bull helmet) damage to players and 84 damage for structures. The ends of hammer become more rounded than gold counterpart and the head of the hammer turns blue. Loading... Player took this picture. Diamond Katana The Diamond Katana is the diamond version of the normal/gold Katana. It deals 48 (72 with bull helmet) damage to everything. When the Katana turns diamond, it becomes blue in color and the end of the blade becomes wider. Godlike player took this picture. Diamond Bow The Diamond Bow is the diamond version of normal/gold Bow. It deals the same damage as the normal/gold bow to everything. Sadly, no textures of a diamond bow exist in the game. Diamond Crossbow The Diamond Crossbow is the diamond version of the normal/gold Crossbow. It deals the same damage as the normal/gold crossbow to everything. The metal/gold parts of the Crossbow turn blue, and the spikes become more pronounced. Dick Diamond Shield The Diamond Shield is the diamond version of the normal/gold Shield. It blocks the same damage as any other shield. The color of the metal parts of the shield turn blue, and two additional spikes are added to the two spikes already present on the gold variant. Diamond Musket The Diamond Musket is the diamond version of normal/gold Musket. It deals the same damage as the normal/gold Musket to everything. Like Bow, it doesn't have textures. Diamond Weapons/Items Chart Trivia Diamond Weapons were supposedly added in version 0.891, but after much experimenting people realized that diamond weapons actually weren't in the game. This caused many players to conclude that diamond weapons were a joke, like the Goldfish. However, in the next month 0.892 added the diamond weapons to the game. To this day no-one knows for certain whether Sidney simply forgot to add the diamond weapons in 0.891 or if it was an intentional prank intended to psyche players out. Category:Sid Joke Category:Weapons Category:Items